Talk Dirty To Me
by OneMistyKnight
Summary: All by his lonesome, Terry is feeling rather amorous while Maxine is away at a convention. However, the moment she calls him, he pushes her buttons by reminding her what he has in store for her when she gets back to Gotham.


**Disclaimer: **I, OneMistyKnight, do not claim Batman Beyond. If I legally could, I swear the story would have went differently and Terry would have ended up with Max in the end.

**A/N:** Ok, another. I seriously will have After All This Time updated soon. But, I was listening to this song Talk Dirty to Me by Jason Derulo. Thank you T2 Angel, chocolate 1, jtdarkman for reviewing my more recent stories so far.

**Talk Dirty To Me**

This…This was not helping at all…

Terry looked at his right hand as he laid in bed, thinking about what his girlfriend Maxine was up to while he stayed in Gotham instead of going to the comic convention with her and a few other mutual friends. Not that he had much of a choice since Batman needed to keep his eyes on the city for criminal activity. But Terry would have done almost anything to go with everyone, instead of laying in bed at the moment and thinking how much fun everyone else is having. It was days like these that made it hard on him to be Batman, especially right now in a literal sense. Yet, he still wouldn't give up the mask even though he wanted…Oh so very badly to have Maxine lying next to him in bed with her body covered only by his bed sheets.

One month and two days...Since their last alone time. At least Maxine was in the city at the time for that month. But it's been a couple of days since her trip to Metropolis, and she hadn't called him yet. On the first day, he figured she would be tired out of her mind from a full day of traveling. At the very least, she managed to sen him a text with some details about their trip. That was fine and he loved the little playful spats they got into. But he wanted to hear her voice more even though he appreciated her non-verbal retorts. Still, it was something, and he would take what he could get. On day two, he figured that she would be running around with everyone – checking out the sights, getting autographs, and taking pictures. Maxine sent him more texts with pictures of her and the group together. Those made Terry laugh and smile. In fact, some of his favorites was her and Howard smiling at the camera with multiple shots of them fighting Darth Vader. Maxine dressed as Qui Gon Jinn and Howard dressed as Anakin Skywalker. The other was of Maxine holding her sword while taking an action pose of her in mid flight and mid swing.

Although...Terry started to wonder what his pink-haired goddess would have looked like in the classic Princess Leia slave outfit...It was retro, but he bet his entire paycheck she would pull the look off well. He would know; he saw her body without clothes on and started to imagine it. Before he knew it, his imagination went into full bloom of taking her back to her hotel room and ravaging her body until her sultry voice screamed in ecstasy to the heavens.

Damn he was horny…

Given the circumstance, neither one of them have had much alone time together. Either Terry was on patrol as Batman, attending his classes as a 'normal' college student, or baby sitting the squirt, then it was Maxine who had her own busy schedule when she's not helping his alter ego. Quite literally, the little time they did have for some risque fun was been kind of small ever since their first semester of college. The make-out sessions, although thoroughly enjoyable, very rarely ended with the two of them needing the use of a condom or two. They were simply that busy and each time they got close enough, Terry would often get pulled away for nightly duties, leaving them both sexually frustrated to the point a mere touch would drive them crazy.

Thus, ever since she left for her three day convention, it was up to good ol' righty and Terry's imagination to keep him from going insane from lust. Still it does compare to reveling in the silky softness of her warm chocolate skin, her bountiful mounds, the sensation of her hips grinding desperately yet perfectly in sync with his as her raspy coos and moans filled the air...

Groaning as the center of his pants tightened to the point of being a bit painful, he covers his face with his pillow resisting the urge to do what any frustrated guy would do. So he stayed still, in his dark bedroom, considering on taking a nice cold shower to cool him down.

While in the midst of musings, Terry is roused by the sound of his phone going off. The tone is easily recognizable as it was one he assigned to Max long before they started dating back in high school. Snatching the phone off his night stand, he taps the call button and without sounding too eager, and more casual, he answers.

"Hey." Terry smiles despite the annoying ache from his loins. "I was wondering when you would call."

"Sorry Ter, I just got back to my room. The rest of the group went out to do more sight-seeing and Howard couldn't go. He got sick after eating some chili-cheese dogs and I offered to look after him while the rest took off," Maxine informed him as she sits down on her bed in the hotel room.

"Brutal," Terry replies as he cushions the back of his head with his free arm. "I hope he feels better soon," he says to her, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, it wasn't pretty when we left the Dog House to get Chili-cheese dogs." Maxine kicks off one of her boots after loosening them up. The boot hit the floor with a light thud."But he'll be fine. I picked up some Pepto Bismal down stairs after I escorted him back to his room, so I'm just here by myself taking off this costume so I can get into some real clothes."

Terry's eyebrow perked up a little at that information, now wondering how far she got into stripping….Uh, changing into her outfit. "Is that so?"

Maxine put the phone down after she took off her other boot, now pulling at the sleeves of her hooded cloak. "Yep…One sec Ter, I need to put the phone down to get this piece over my head."

For a moment, Terry went silent as he listens to the subtle movement of her taking her costume off. He heard the bed on her end squeak as she picked up the phone a minute later. Maxine was lying down on the bed now in a pair of blue jeans, and a black shirt with Luigi drawn on the front.

"I wish I was there to see all that," Terry admitted with a deeper voice than he realized he was giving.

It took a second to catch on, but Maxine smirks as she places her hand over her stomach. "And you wouldn't leave it at just that, would you, McGinnis?"

Terry grins a little. "….Maybe for a second….Ok, one tenth of a second."

Maxine laughed. "I take it righty isn't doing it for you while I'm away?"

"No," Terry snorts. "Righty can't do what you can do. Besides, I miss you."

"I'll be back tomorrow, you know," she whispers to him, smiling warmly. "Don't get soft on me McGinnis."

Terry chuckles."I know...When you get back, you do know that I'm not letting anything stop me this time until you can't walk straight for a month," Terry implied as countless images of all of their carnal encounters flashed through his mind – in particularly the one they had last month.

Maxine crosses her legs, sensing just how much he started to arouse her with just his implied promises. "Oh really? That's big talk, McGinnis."

"No, it's a promise. There's a difference, Ms. Gibson," Terry corrected her as he sat up. He chuckled a little when she protested on the other end of the phone, mostly telling him to shut up. "But I better get off this phone before I take the bat-mobile to see you in person."

"Oh? I thought you missed me?" Maxine teases him.

Terry sat on the edge of his bed, despite the noticeable tent pitched in his pants. "You know I do, Max. But If I come get you now, I might not be able to control myself for long."

Maxine hummed as she stretched her body out like a cat. She thought about it—even entertained the idea of Terry losing his self control before he could get her back to Gotham. She wanted to tempt him and push him to his limits even as they talked on the phone. "And what If I want you to? It might be kind of fun inside the bat-mobile," she replied then smiles impishly knowing that wouldn't happen, but planting the idea in his head was still fun enough. "It'll be one way you might let me ride inside the bat-mobile again.

Resisting the urge to comment on her innuendo, Terry licked his lips slowly as his imagination went rampant. If she kept talking in that voice, he really would have to make a trip to Metropolis soon. "You're tease, you know. "

Maxine giggles then replies in her same sultry voice. "I thought that's one of things you liked about me, McGinnis?" She grins on the other end, amused that she was getting him even more riled up.

Terry played along and licks his lips again. "Among other things...But let's talk about the things you like such as when I kiss you just below your navel. If I recall correctly, you especially liked it when I used my tongue."

Squeezing her legs together, she remembered him showing just how skilled he was with that tongue of his. Now, she already knew that Terry is an amazing kisser, but apparently that also implied to other parts of her body that always had her gripping the sheets desperately. The thought alone turned her on especially when he kept his blue eyes glued to hers. Her throat went dry and she gulped slowly. "...You know what...I need to check on Howard. I'll just see you tomorrow."

"Can't wait…"Terry grins just as Maxine hangs up the phone, thinking in the back of his mind how badly she's going to get it from him tomorrow.

**~La Fin~**

**A/N: **Not a lemon, but a limey teaser...I'll work on my other story for real this time. I was just being a little amorous. lol


End file.
